You and I Together
by SYuuri
Summary: Stop hating each other? Done. Make it official? Done. What else could possibly happen to Tommy & Kimberly? The last story in the You and I Both series. Plz Read and rev.
1. Chapter 1

**You and I Together…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just own everything that isn't Power Rangers related. **

**:: Hello! This is the last installment in my _You and I Both_ series. I'm thinking to make this into two or three parts. Please don't get bored following the series! Lol. I'm trying to finish the fourth chapter of _The Sun, the Moon and the Stars_. It will be a long chapter, so it'll take a while. Anyway, this is the first part. The title is taken from Damage's song. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part one: Wonderful Tonight**

" You know what, Tommy?" Kim sat down at the empty spot beside Tommy. Her husband was in the middle of watching the NBA rerun. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped them into his mouth. Kim narrowed her eyes menacingly. This was one of those rarely occassions where he would really ignore her at all. And Kim didn't like to be ignored, especially not by her husband. " Tommy,"

" Hmm?" he murmured, eyes were still focused at the television. He took the remote and raised the volume.

" Tommy, are you listening to me?" Kim asked again. She was exhausted and not in the mood for one of his games right now. Work had been crazy. The only person who could lessen the burden was busy watching some guys running and passing basketball to each other.

" Yes, up to you, Sweety. I'm up for everything," he said, gritting his teeth when his team started losing. Kim cocked a more than slightly amused eyebrow at that. Something never changed. Poor Tommy had to start accepting the fact that his team was about to lose for the fifth time in a row.

Kim pouted. A high school habit which she still loved to display once or twice these days. Tommy thought she was asking him about dinner! He's lucky enough if she still wanted to share the news with him. Maybe she should wait until the game ended? Or maybe not telling him until tomorrow would serve him right.

At the end, Kim chose none of the above. She started again. " Tommy, I-,"

The high school science teacher sighed and lifted his hand, effectively cut her mid-sentence. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. " Kim, you know I love you. And you also know that I'll love whatever you cook for dinner,"

Kim squinted her eyes, not knowing whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him more. He was still thinking about the dinner menu. Why would she be this irritated if it was only a 'what-do-you-want-for-dinner' thing anyway?

" Right," Kim smiled although the light didn't reach her brown eyes. She gently pulled her hand from his grasp and stroked his cheek with care. It was all she could do not to pinch the stubbly cheek hard. After receiving a grateful warm smile from Tommy, she quietly slipped off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. " I'm completely understand if you prefer to finish watching the game to hearing that you're going to be a father soon. And Handsome, dinner will be ready in twenty. Roasted chicken. You love it, right?"

Kim slowed her steps, taking sometimes to let the words sink into his brain. She nearly growled when Tommy's answer was, " Sure, Beautiful. Totally love it,"

" Whatever," Kim muttered to herself, letting out a heavy breath.

It's true that in about seven months, Tommy's going to be a father. Kim'd never felt so happy, nervous, content, anxious altogether like this before. She's pregnant! She hadn't had her period for two months and with the constantly nauseous, which later she assumed was what people called the morning sickness, she finally got pregnancy test. She tried it three times, all said the same.

After nearly two years of marriage, Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver were going to be parents!

She hadn't told anyone, thinking that her husband was the first person who deserved to know the good news before anyone else did. But, well, it seemed that he's more attracted to watch the-,

" Kim?" he called out. There's something in his voice that made her stop and turn around.

Trying to stifle her grin, Kim put the best cool expression she could muster in her state of wanting to jump and run all over the living room. " Yes, Tommy?"

" What did you say just now?" he blinked, his eyes searching her face closely. " before the roasted chicken thing?"

" Uhm… I said that I perfectly understand if you want to continue to watch the game," she replied calmly, watching as his expression changed into one of those Tommy's frustated and puppy-dog look combined into one.

" _After_ that one," he said impatiently and without breaking their gazes, clicking off the television.

" That in less than nine months, you're gonna be a father?" Kim finally broke into giggles. She couldn't help it much longer. Kimberly took a long appreciative look at his husband. Just stepped out of the shower half an hour ago, he didn't bother to put a shirt on and his hair was still slightly wet. Tommy was a perfect picture of a sexy man. She thought about how lucky she was over and over again.

Tommy was in awe. He was speechless and all he could do was just sitting there and looking at his wife. He didn't take her words, the going-to-be-a-father part, at the first time. He thought that his ears were playing silly tricks on him. But wow…

Kim shrieked when Tommy jumped out of the couch and dragged his feet to her with lightning speed. His face was practically glowing. He stopped right in front of her and framed her lovely face with his hands.

" Say it again," he breathed.

" You finally will have either little Kim or Tommy to spoil," she said willingly, feeling her eyes begin to misting up. He always loved kids but having _their_ own children was certainly different.

" You're pregnant," he whispered, grinning so wide that his cheeks hurt. When she nodded, he grabbed her around the waist and swirled her around. Kim laughed. She was so happy that it felt like her chest was going to burst.

Kim wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her arms around his neck, unwilling to surrender the cozy position just yet. Tommy seemed to have the same thought as he pulled her into a warm and comforting kiss that left her breathless after he pulled back. He pecked a quick kiss to her forehead and hugged her snugly in his arms.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he whined after he lowered her feet back to the floor, looking down at her still smiling face. He too couldn't kick the smile from his feature. " and you let me babble about dinner," he looked a tiny bit embarrassed for not paying attention to what she was saying earlier more seriously.

" Well, it looked like you enjoyed watching your team losing so much that I didn't have the heart to disturb you," she said jokingly.

Tommy simply rolled his eyes at the mention of his losing team. She's right though. That was a rerun so he had known the final result. 129-99. He sighed. " Didn't have the heart to disturb me, huh?"

" Yes,"

" God, Kim," he drew small circle on her back. " thank you. I'm so happy that I can't even find the word to express my feelings,"

" Same here," Kim snuggled deeper into his embrace. She used to regret her 5'2'' petite form but that was before she discovered how it was to be encased in his arms. She could tolerate her lack of heights better now.

After staying in each other's arms for a long moment, Tommy asked, " How about dinner?" his question was followed by a loud rumble coming from his stomach.

" Oh yeah, Oliver," Kim swatted his chest playfully. " you really know how to ruin the moment, don't you,"

Tommy laughed. " I love you, Beautiful,"

" Good thing that the feeling's mutual," she tip toed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**: Thank you for reading. I know that I didn't write the wedding chapter, but maybe I'll write snippets about it in the next part. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. No Flame please, thanks. **

**- Yuuri ; )**


	2. Everyheart

**You and I Together…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be mine.**

**:: Hi! Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you aren't bored yet with this series. U n I Together will be the last, promise! ;) Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you like this one. **

* * *

**Part two: Everyheart**

"_See? I've told you many, many times. It's a girl," Kim nudged Tommy's stomach. It was almost midnight and they were cuddling under the soft and thick comforter. "Woman's intuition is good, you know. Especially mine," _

_The early test had informed them the baby's gender. A girl. Tommy and Kim were expecting a daughter. Tommy had said that no matter if it was a girl or a son he couldn't be happier than he already was. Kim was thrilled at the news. Although she didn't voice out her pleasure to Tommy, he knew better_

"_A girl. I know you'd love to have a girl. You'll dress her up with cute clothes with ribbons and lace. And I'm pretty sure you'll ask me to paint the nursery pink…," he said with a leer. He still remembered tons of pink clothes that she wore around him back in high school. She's no longer a pink addict anymore but he still loved to tease her about it. _

_Kim looked up with a slight guity grin. "Come on! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the view everytime I had that pink mid-rif baring top with those skirts on. Not to mention the pink leotard. You're so not good in hiding your excitement, Honey," _

_His hand trapped under her traveled down her spine in a soothing caress. He grimaced at the thought of his 'excitement' showing. High school with a beautiful girlfriend was torture. " Since I have seen you in less than that, I have no comments," _

_Her blush amused him and he leaned over to kiss her, his hand resting on her started bulging belly. "Love you," Kim flashed him her megawatt smile in return. " so… how about the name?" _

"_I haven't thought about it. Any suggestions?" she played with the hair behind his neck, feeling him shiver from the touch. _

_Tommy looked thoughtful for a while. "Mary Jane?" _

"_This baby will be a brunette I believe," Kim chided him with a look. "and I won't let people start calling my baby MJ. Before you know it, she'll ask you about that Parker guy and why he hasn't come for her yet, dangling from the ceiling with the red costume," _

"_You and your twisted mind. Okay… how about Jessica?" Tommy buried his nose in his wife's silky hair. _

" _I know for a fact that there're about twenty five Jessicas around here so I don't see the need to add your daughter to that list," Kim replied, her eyes twinkling with mirth. _

"_Beverly?" he actually had the nerve to recommend the name of the girl who used to develop a huge crush on him back in high school. The last time he heard, Beverly was married to a man who's fifteen years older than her and had had three kids already." You want to sleep outside?" Kim asked sweetly and somewhat threateningly._

"_How about Lucy?"_

" _Jason used to have a cat named Lucy,"_

" _Appleby?" he suggested with a grin._

" _I didn't know that you missed her pop quizzes that bad," _

" _Snow White?"_

_Kim shot him an are-you-crazy-or-insane? look." Over my dead body," _

_Tommy chuckled, tightening his protective hold around her. "What's this? The Tommy Oliver Reject?" _

"_Well, I have to start doing something before you come up with the name Barbie," Kim said jokingly. "Barbie Oliver," she couldn't help her laughter. "gosh, that's really terrible,"_

"_Since this baby will not be a blonde," Tommy repeated her words. "Barbie is not in order," _

"_Daphne? You said she was hot, for a cartoon character," Kim raised her eyebrows, moving her fingers to his face and tracing his jaw line. _

_Tommy let out a good laugh at the final name. Kim shut him up with a kiss which he gratefully returned. They were lost in each other before she finally pulled back from his mouth. He smiled. " Daphne is a redhead too, in case you forgot. Okay, let's get serious here," _

"_I **am** serious," she reminded him yet again. _

"_And I'm not?" _

"_Let's continue this tomorrow, Handsome," Kim said around a yawn. " it's late and your daughter needs to rest," _

"_Goodnight, Beautiful," he kissed her forehead twice before settling back. He felt her head resting on his shoulder and she mumbled back, _

"_Night, Tommy," _

"_Goodnight, Xena," he muttered after a long silence. In her sleepy state, Kim still had the energy to smack him upside the head. _

"_Sleep, Tommy,"_

"_Cleopatra? We can call her Cleo," he quickly added as if it would convince Kim. "It's exotic,"_

"…_,"_

"_Or Tinkerbell? Wendy? Belle or Ariel? You used to love those princesses," _

"_I won't even comment," Kim said tiredly._

"_Buffy? She's hot, don't you think? And she can kick butts,"_

"_Thomas…," _

"_Okay, okay," and then there's silence. Kim had already fallen into deep sleep but Tommy's mind was still working. He grinned. _

**In the not too distant future…**

"Christian Oliver! What are you doing?"

Kim almost shouted when her six year old son ran pass the living room. His white shirt was covered with dirt and there are smudges on his face. Chris stopped, turned his head and offered an innocent wide grin. Kimberly sighed. The boy made such a great imitation of his father. It's a shame that the effect was also similar. Kim could never stay angry everytime both of the men in the house gave her that grin.

"Hi, Mommy," he wiped his face with the back of his hand, successfully creating a new streak of dirt across his nose. "I was trying to climb that big oak tree behind the house but I slipped and fell," Chris looked mightily proud.

"You okay?" Kim quickly got into all panic mode. She erased their distance and knelt down in front of him. Now that she paid a closer look, there're scratches on his arms and knees. However, he didn't seem to be bothered at the slightest.

"Of course! I'm going to try it again this afternoon after Dad gets home," he said vigorously. "you must see him, Mom. He's great!"

Kim smiled. Oh yeah, she's sure of it. Her husband would give Tarzan a run out of his money. Good thing he hadn't asked her to be Jane yet. Tommy could be a bit silly sometimes. And he spoiled Chris like crazy. She often reminded him that giving in to everything that Chris asked would bring Chris no good in the future. "Let's get you changed,"

So the Oliver didn't get a daughter like they thought they would. They certainly didn't get to name their child those names that Tommy'd suggested. Xena? No way!

It was a major shocker when Dr. Webbe told them that it was a boy inside Kim's womb and not a girl. The same thing happened to her aunt. They told her she's having a son, but the latest sonogram test showed that she was pregnant with a girl.

Thankfully, Tommy hadn't started painting the nursery yet.

It's all the same. They were both surprised but happy nonetheless. A boy or a girl did not really matter as long as she or he was healthy.

"Can I put the spider man clothes on?" Chris asked eagerly, looking up at her with those big, light brown eyes.

Kim stifled her laugh, recalling their banter about naming their kid Mary Jane once upon a time. "Sure,"

"Cool!"

When Tommy got home that afternoon, he found his wife napping on the couch with Chris craddled in her arms. Fighting off a smile, Tommy put his satchel away and loosened up his tie. He hated wearing ties, no matter what.

Chris had grown up to be a healthy, energetic young boy. He's definitely a handful and an Oliver alright. His facial feature resembled Tommy, but he had Kim's honey colored eyes and her caramel hair although a bit darker. Kim sometimes jokingly complained about how Chris grew more and more like him by the day. She especially protested about the cocky look that was a perfect duplicate of Tommy's. Tommy could only laugh. His life was perfect. As perfect as a guy could ask for. A beautiful wife, a healthy son, a nice house to come home to and a nicely paid job. Of course, they were not perfect. They had problems like many families had but that just made it more real. His 'perfect' life.

Tommy took a seat at the table and reached out his hand to brush a strand of hair from Kim's face. She stirred lightly before her eyes fluttered open, greeting him with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he whispered. Chris only shifted a little and continued napping. His shirt moved up and down as his chest rose up and moved down rhytmatically.

"It's okay," Kim carefully got up, so as not to wake her son, and moved to give Tommy a welcome home kiss. "how's school?"

" Same old, same old. How's the little daredevil?" Tommy chuckled softly as Kim sighed, looking down at Christian. He looked like an angel now. Sleeping serenely and snoring lightly, there's no hint of his mischief when he was awake. According to Ben, his son was pretty much the same when he's about Chris age. At least now Kim knew where Chris got that gene from. " you look tired,"

"You don't even know the half of it, Tommy," Kim said, streching out her arms. As naughty as Chris was, Kim enjoyed every bit of their time together. " I have to change his clothes for, like, three times before he finally settled down," After putting Chris in his spider man shirt, he scrambled away and went back half an hour later with his shirt all dirty _and_ muddy this time. It was drizzling outside and Chris thought it was _very_ cool to be able to practise karate under the rain like Tommy had done once or twice. She made a mental note to flame Tommy about that.

Her anger was only fueled by the fear of him catching a cold. Leading him to the bathroom, Kim made him have a hot shower and dressed him. Again.

Kim left him playing with his toy soldiers and nearly dropped the glass she was holding when Chris called out for her from the living room. She panicked, thinking that he might have hurt himself. In the end, she found him standing on the couch. There's a hankie wrapped around his head. Playing with his toys had somehow inspired him to act as an injured soldier. Kim didn't have any idea what he had done _this_ time. She left him only for a while and he was… Chris probably had been crawling all over the living room and into the secluded corners.

She simply couldn't believe at how her life had turned out to be. It seemed only yesterday that she met Tommy, he proposed… and that one 'moment' that Tommy never forgot to remind her every once in a while.

_Her eyes moved all over Luke's elegant lounge. Kim frowned when Tommy was nowhere to be seen. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen her fiancee- Gosh, it felt wonderful to say that F word!- since she got back from the nearby superstore to grab more beers with Becca._

_Luke Hill was Tommy's buddy from Texas. He moved to PearlBeach three months ago with his girlfriend, Becca. He's considering Tommy's offer to take over the academy since Tommy would start his new job as a science teacher at the local highschool next year._

"_Kim, are you alright?" Becca asked, touching her arm lightly._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… can you excuse me for a moment?" Kim smiled and left the blonde. Then she began to look for her fiancee but had no luck. Sighing, she turned around and headed to the lavatory. _

"_Here goes nothing," Kim said to her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't worried about Tommy. He's probably catching up with the other sensei from the dojo, doing guys' stuff that she didn't even want to know. She was raising her hand to rub her nose when she saw the diamond ring around her finger. Kim couldn't help but smiled so wide until her cheeks hurt. _

_Trini claimed it as 'the best ring of the year' that could beat all J-lo's wedding rings anytime. But that might just because she was the one who helped Tommy pick the ring. Well, it didn't really matter. Kim loved it._

_They hadn't discussed about the date yet, but Tommy once joked that the decision was entirely up to her. Just tell him when and he'd show up. Okay, that was so darn sweet of him to say that. Kim lifted her hand and blew her ring, a certain habit that she seemed to develop the day after the proposal._

_Feeling somewhat encouraged, Kim straightened her blouse and tucked her hair behind her ears then clasped her hands together. She closed her eyes, imagining that she was not standing in the middle of Luke's bathroom but in a beautiful church. She could faintly hear her mother sniffling at the background, knowing that her only child would get married. _

" _Do you, Kimberly Hart, take this man as your husband?" the priest would ask her and while all she wanted to do was just to shout out loud, ' Need to ask? Of course!', she would calmly smile, glance at Tommy and say what she's supposed to say, which was,_

"_I do," Kim said that softly and opened her eyes. She nearly jumped when on the mirror, Tommy's reflection grinned at her now pale face. _

"_I do?" Tommy repeated, the smirk still plastered to his face. _

_Kim blinked. And again. Then she spun around, facing the man she loved more than anything else in the world. "What are you doing here? And how come I didn't hear you come in? Why didn't you knock? What if it weren't-,"_

_Tommy put his finger on her lips, effectively stopping her babbling. "First, care to explain what you did just now?" _

_She's blushing. She knew that she was. This was so embarrassing. "I asked first?" _

_Tommy shrugged, moving forward and checking his appearance. "You know that I'm so tired today. So after you left, I made up my mind. I locked myself in the bathroom and took a nap," he turned around and smiled. "Apparently, I forgot to lock the door, that's why you could enter the bathroom,"_

_Kim put her hands on her hips. "You think I wouldn't notice you sleeping here?"_

"_You didn't," Tommy pointed out, patting her back comfortingly. He looked bashful all of a sudden. "See, I was creative enough to sleep in the tub. I pulled the curtain over so well…," _

_This was a nightmare. Kim opened her mouth but no words came out. This felt like those times in high school when all she did was embarrassing herself in front of Tommy. It's scary to know that history seemed to repeat itself. _

"_I answered your question," Tommy said cheekily. " your voice woke me up and I took the liberty to watch you for a while, wondering why my girlfriend talked to herself," then to add to her surprise, Tommy took her hand, lifted it up and blew at her ring. "For luck," he explained._

"_You're such a jerk, you know that," Kim narrowed her eyes. Boy, did she miss that word so much. They hadn't had a silly argument like this for so long and she had begun to miss it. "In the tub? That was so…," she paused, searching for the right word. "… creative indeed," she finally used Tommy's word." so far-fetched. You're out of your mind,"_

_Tommy wound his arms around her and kissed her head, ignoring her flaming words. "Wanna get married here? It's so romantic. Maybe it's a new trend? Tying the knot at your friend's bathroom? How could I miss that?" _

_Kim cracked a small smile at that. "Okay, you had your fun. Happy?" _

"_Now that you're here… interested in skipping the party? Then I'll be happy," he whispered in her ear. _

"_In your dream," was Kim's answer before she backed out of his embrace and left the room… and the still beaming Tommy._

"So, you tired?" Tommy asked, rubbing her arms as if to ward off the chill. The rain had picked up during the last hour. He's fingering the hem of her shirt with a seductive grin.

Kim recognized his expression only too well now. "Down boy. Chris can get up anytime,"

"Knowing him, he'll be out until dinner's ready," Tommy assured her, pretending to be serious while in the same time walking her backwards. Kim took a worried glance towards Chris, but he seemed to be unaware of his parents' playful banter.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you know," Kim replied huskily, receiving a long kiss from her husband.

"Speak for yourself. You like me when I am bad,"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Kim pushed him when he's leaning down for another kiss, swirled around and ran upstairs. "Race 'ya!"

Tommy sneered, shaking his head before racing after Kimberly.

* * *

**:: Thank you for reading. Maybe some of you recognised the opening part as the one from my oneshot, _11.59 p.m_. I found it kinda fitting though I made a few changes. I might add one last chapter then I'll stop. I will definitely 'move on'. Lol. Or maybe this is the last one. Please don't forget to leave me your reviews, no flame though. Thanks.**

**- Yuuri ;)**


End file.
